Just Imagine
by justanothergaarafangurl
Summary: Erin moves to La Push to live with her Aunt Emily after some 'Problems'. Will the pack be able to live with her? Will Jacob be able to really see her for herself rather then what she is? Rated T for now. JacobxOc JacobOc
1. Erin?

_**Me - Yay! It's the Re-Done chapter 1 of Just Imagine!! **_

**_Quil - Yup!_**

**_Me - Hi, Quil-kun!!_**

**_Quil - *Huggles Me* K-9 does not own Twilight (Meaning us) she only owns the plot, Oc's and about $15! _**

**_Me - Hey!_**

**_Quil - The story is rated T for fighting, swearing and a maybe lemon!_**

**_Me - Yup! Now ENJOY!!_**

_**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_"Who's Erin?" Asked a boy named, Embry Call as he, Quil Ateara, and a Jacob Black walked inside and sat around a dark wood table with Sam Uley and Emily Young near the head of the table holding hands._

_Not moments ago they had been outside talking, joking and playing around. Till they walked in hearing Emily saying the name Erin, and watching as her face fell into a frown and her eyes filled with un-shed tears. _

_Sam looked over at the boys as they sat down and said, _

"_Erin is Emily's niece and she's…having some uh, problems."_

_Emily let go of her tears and let out a small sob. _

"_I can-can't believe she-she" Emily sobbed harder. "And I never knew! They never told her or me!"_

_Sam gave Emily's hand a squeeze as the werewolf boys looked on totally confused. _

_.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Erin's finger tips brushed lightly over the scar that started a little over her eyebrow, going through eye and ending a little under little higher then normal cheek bones, before she let her clump of dark ginger red bangs hang in front of her left scared eye. Her black headphones that hooked around the back of her neck were blasting NSYNC's Dirty Pop as she closed her right silver/blue eye and leaned back on the plains chair her thumb stroking her black and gray Japanese weasel (Whom she named Itachi) and thought back to the talk she had with a man named Kevin, who had been her parents best friend. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, You already looked over the will, got everything set? You're all packed?"

Erin nodded as she shucked on her gobstopper and remembered the list of things her parents had left her.

"Good, and the moneys moved?"

Again she nodded.

Kevin placed a hand on the 5'10 girls shoulder before pulling her into a tight hug.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Erin opened her eyes as she heard the captions voice telling them to shut off all electronics over Yellowcards, Breathing that was ending played through her headphones._

_Erin's plane landed and she grabbed her carry on, which was a camo green messenger bag that held her red dell laptop, sketchbook, a couple books and a couple packs of gobstoppers and chocolate pocky. She walked off the plane her black and white tripp pants making a swish sound and her black flip-flops (no toe thong) made a soft slapping sound like many flip-flops. Many people stared at her, as she passed not because of her black t-shirt that said 'This may look like me, but it's really my evil twin', her white and black striped fingerless gloves, or Itachi (Her weasel) but because of her looks. Although girls like her would normally be able to walk through the airport with no one giving them a second glance people just seemed to have a need to look at her, as her hair placed in a low pony tail swung slightly and her necklaces (one was a gold claddagh necklace and the other was Itachi's (from the anime Naruto) necklace bought off the internet) made a soft clicking noise as the chains of the necklace hit each other. _

_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Emily Young bit her bottom lip nervously as she stood on her tiptoes trying to look over the heads of the surrounding people to find her niece._

_Not a moment later Emily let out a little squeal as she saw her niece, sucking on a gobstopper, hands stuffed into her pockets, bag thumping lightly on her hip, and headphones around her neck. Emily ran forward to her dark ginger red haired niece and pulled her into a hug (Although Emily was shorter). _

"_Hey, Aunt Em." Said Erin a smile so small that it looked like a smirk played on her lips, though Emily could see she was really glad to see her by looking into her niece's silver/blue right eye. Emily smiled and led her over to Sam who had been watching a little ways away. Sam could see the way Emily held onto her niece's hand and the way her eyes sparkled happily that he would have to get past Erin's…problem and get along with her. _

"_E, This is Sam Uley." Said Emily as she and Erin stood next to him._

"_So this is the famous Sam I've 'eard so much about, yeah?" Said Erin gazing at Sam with a cold eye and leaning most of her weight on her right leg. After a long moment Erin gave Sam another smile/smirk and nodded to Emily._

"_All right. He seems fine to me."_

_Emily beamed, grabbed her niece's hand once more and led her to the car (after letting Erin grab a duffle bag and rolling suitcase) as Sam grabbed the rest of Erin's suitcases. _

_**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

**_Yay the Re-Done chapter 1 of Just Imagine!!!._**


	2. A Little Different Today

**_Me - OMG! Not only is the second chapter of Just Imagine, but It's also the longest chapter I've ever writing in any of my storys! _**

**_Jacob - Yup!_**

**_Me - Jacob! *Glomps* I love thee! _**

**_Jacob - *Blushes* Anyway... K-9 does not own Twilight. She only owns Oc's and Plot. Story is rated T for fighting and swearing, though it might chance to M. It really depends._**

**_Me - Yup! So anyway Enjoy!_**

**_...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_"Why are we all just sitting here anyway?" Asked a grumpy Paul as he Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared and Leah sat around Emily's living room._

"_We are waiting for Emily's niece to get here. You know that." Said Leah a scowl placed on her face. _

_Before any of them could say anything else Sam walked through the door carrying two suitcases. Emily walked in a second later smiling happily followed by a blank faced 5'9 teenager. She stopped next to Emily in the living room and looked around when her eye meet Jacobs, Jacob froze._

_Jacob's head was filled with thoughts and wants instantly. She smelled sweet not like the Cullen's or any other bloodsuckers it was just sweet and sharp. The smell of the beach was also wafting around her. He wanted to push the clump of bangs hanging in front of her left eye back and gaze into both her silver/blue eyes. He wanted to hold her and keep her safe._

'_Bella.' The part of his still broken hearted mind whispered, but it was different. Although Jacob loved Bella it hadn't been this strong…had it? He couldn't remember. _

"_Everyone" Said Emily the same smile still in place. "This is my niece Erin!" _

'_Erin' Jacob really like that name 'Erin'. _

"_Erin. This is Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Jacob and Leah." Said Emily pointing to each person in turn._

_Erin nodded her head "Nice ta meet ya'll." She said her accent coming through thick. _

_Jacob mentally sighed; her voice was smooth and slightly lower then the high pitch girls always seemed to have. More wants flooded Jacobs mind. He wanted to hear her laugh (He bet it was a wonderful sound) He wanted to see her smile and his desire to hold her became stronger, but knowing that it would look odd if he just walked up to her a held onto her, he clenched his fist and tensed slightly. Sam saw Jacob tense and had a feeling her knew what had happened. _

"_Why don't you show Erin her room, Emily?" He asked his Imprint._

_Emily nodded grabbed one of Erin's suitcases as Erin grabbed her duffle bag swung it over her shoulder and grabbed two guitar cases that Sam had been holding earlier._

_As Erin left Jacob tensed even more finally able to understand what had happened. That he had imprinted. _

_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_It had been almost a week since Erin moved in and Jacob imprinted on her. Jacob had been trying his hardest to act normal around her so he wouldn't scare her. He learned that she played the guitar, loved to sing (but would rather sing alone then in front of people so Jacob had yet to hear her sing, though he wanted to) she loved to bake more then cook but could do both and make food just as good 'If not better' then Emily thought Jacob thinking back to the brownies she had made for desert the day before. He also learned that her full name was Erin Keely Jashin. Not only that but as found out that the black and gray weasle that was always with Erin was named Itachi and that she had him for a long time. And there was the fact that Itachi didn't seem to like any of the pack members, growling or hissing (In a weasle way) when they got to close to Erin. _

_Though still Jacob fought with himself. He knew he couldn't just ignore an imprint but he didn't want to believe that Erin was __that__ great. Half of him wanted to hold her and keep her safe. The other half although had a small urge to keep her safe still said Bella was better and that he stilled loved her, to which the first half would say she was a bloodsucker now and the inner fight would continue. _

_Erin still hadn't meet the whole pack but in turn no one but Emily, Sam and of course Erin knew what her 'problems' had been. She didn't smoke or drink, Jacob knew that. She had told him she loved pranks but hardly played them. He had also learned that she loved to sketch, paint both wooden objects and with oils. However it was today that played out differently. It started out normally with Emily and Erin cooking breakfast and Jacob, Embry and Quil (Who were doing patrol that morning) eating their food like vacuums._

"_Ya know it's odd." Said Erin as she finished her breakfast only second after the boys. _

"_What's odd?" Asked Emily_

"_I've never seen someone eat faster then me, besides my father and ya know those eating champions but 'ere I sit and these three eat like starvin' hogs or something. But then again ya'll are taller then the people I'm used to seein' too." She said putting a hand to her chin._

"_What do you mean?" Asked Quil as he stuffed another piece of bacon in his mouth. _

"_Well, back 'ome I was taller then most of the boys and in my family I ate the fastest…don't know why, maybe cause I'm used to that it's just odd to see someone taller and such." She said nodding her head a little after she was done._

_......................................................................................................................................................................_

"_Oh!" Said Emily making Erin turn to her as she washed the dishes and Emily put them away. "Tonight there's a small bonfire. You can meet the rest of Jacob and Sam's friends!" She said turning to look at Erin with a smile crossing her face._

"_I don' really know…" _

"_It's next to the beach." Said Emily in a singsong voice._

_Erin bit her lip then sighed. "All righ'. I'll go."_

"_Yay! Oh! And bring your guitar!"_

"_Oi! Nani!? Aunt Em, Why? Where are ya goin? Come back!" _

_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Erin stepped out of the house with Emily and Sam just as the sun was about to set and started to walk to the beach. Erin had been roped into bring her black acoustic guitar that had been rubbed with some sand paper by her father to make it look like it was slightly worn. Her Aunt Emily had made her put on dark blue jeans that were made to look worn out and a black and gray striped sweater with sleeve that ending near the heal of her hand. And Itachi wrapped around her neck, his head resting on her right shoulder and his tail hanging limply over her left (His body curled around the back of her neck)._

_By the time they reached the beach it was dark out and Erin's heart was pounding for a couple of reasons._

_1} She loved the dark, she found comfort in it, unlike others._

_2} She knew her Aunt would make her sing a least one song during the fire._

_3} She was near the beach again. It was like being at home._

"_Hey Emily! Hey Sam! Hey E!" Said Quil as the three got to the bonfire site. Quil and Embry had started calling Erin 'E' after hearing Emily call her that. Even Sam seemed to loosen up around her. Only Jacob called her Erin (But she didn't really mind) and still seemed a little tense around her. _

"_Hey, Quil. Embry. Jacob." Said Erin as she was grabbed by Quil who pulled her over to a thick log that Jacob and Embry sat on. _

_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_After the fire had started up and the food had been served (and quickly eaten) Emily walked over to Erin and gave her, her guitar. _

"_Aunt Em." Started Erin._

"_You already know that you have no choice now, Sing!" _

_Erin sighed as Emily told everyone to quiet down and listen to Erin. _

_Erin thought for a moment while she got comfy with the guitar. She grabbed a silver pick out of her pocket and started to sing as everyone watched. _

**_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._**

**_Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._**

_Jacob's eyes went wide as he listened to Erin sing. Her pitch was a little off because a man usually sang it but she sand the song with such… passion? Feeling? That Jacob felt like she was singing to him._

**_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Coz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._**

**_Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._**

_Emily gave a small smile as she listened to her niece sing the song her brother-an-law would sing to her sister. She leaned into Sam's shoulder and closed her eyes letting her nieces voice flow around her._

_**Ooooh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...**_

**_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._**

**_Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._**

_I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing a word all day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing a word all day._

**_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Song: Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback._**


	3. School Time!

**_Me - Yay's!! Chapter 3! _**

**_Paul - So?  
_**

**_Me - Don' be mean Paul!_**

**_Paul - *Sighs* K-9 does not own Twilight (Us.) She only owns the Plot and Oc's. Rated T for Swearing, Fighting, and a maybe lemon._**

_**Me - Enjoy Peoples!!!.**_

_**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_"Good Luck, E!!!" Said (More like yelled) Embry and Quil to Erin as she walked into Forks High School. Jacob was also there but only brought his hand up in a goodbye wave with his eyes full of 'Sadness maybe' though Erin. She ducked her head as some early students turned to stare at her. She mentally sighed, as she knew it wasn't her dark bell-bottom jeans or "We have enough youth, How about a fountain of Smart?" T-shirt or her black and gray fingerless gloves, or ('Jashin forbid' though Erin) her black flip-flops (Again no toe-thong). She knew it was because of –_

"_Can I help you?" said a old woman sitting behind the desk in the main office, pulling Erin from her thoughts._

"_Hm? Oh! Hai. I mean yes. I'm the new student 'ere. I was told ta come 'ere first." Said Erin her habit of using Japanese words popping up by mistake. As she pulled her packback a little higher on her shoulder (Which also had Itachi resting in a small compartment made for him)._

_The old lady raised an eyebrow at Erin's words before giving a small nod and turning to an old computer typing on it (The keyboard making a loud click clack sound as she did so) _

"_Yes." Said the old lady "Erin Jashin?" _

_Erin nodded._

_The old lady pulled out several papers and handed them to Erin saying, "That's your map of the school, the circled ones are were your classes are. That one is the list of your classes and times, and that one is the paper you have to get each of your teachers to sign and bring it back here. Got it?" _

_Erin nodded before leaving to walk to her first class._

_.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"_Umm… Well ma names Erin, like the teach said. I'm from Florida, Eto… I live over in La Push with ma aunt and that's bout it." Said Erin._

_She had walked into her first class (Math) and after getting her teacher to sign the paper she had been giving earlier was told to tell the class a bit about her self before sitting down._

_Just as Erin sat down the door to the classroom opened._

"_Ah. Nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen."_

"_Sorry, Teach."_

_Erin's head popped up so fast her neck gave a small crack. _

"_Emmett?" She said staring at the tall, pale, dark haired man with gold eyes that stood in the doorway. His head turned to her._

"_E?" _

_.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"_I don' believe it!" said Erin as she and Emmett walked down the hall to there next class (Geography) _

_Emmett gave a booming laugh as he swung a large arm over the girls shoulder._

"_It's good to see you again E! The others are going to go nuts!"_

"_How is everybody?"_

"_Well, we had some drama when Edward found his singer" He said his voice dropping so the other students couldn't hear. _

"_Ed found 'is singar?" she said cocking her head to one side like a dog._

_Emmett nodded his head. "Yeah, So there was a bunch of drama and now Ed and Bella, that's his singers name, are married!" He said with a smile._

_Erin gave a smile chuckling. "Do ah get to meet this, Bella?" _

"_Her and Edward are out hunting, but they should be back by the end of school."_

"_Awesome! "Ah'll call ma aunt and tell 'er that Ah'm goin' to a friends 'ouse!"_

_..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_The lunch bell rang. Emmett swung his arm around Erin's shoulders again as the two walked to the lunchroom. After grabbing some food (Emmett for show and Erin because she was hungry) the two walked to 'The Cullen Table' as dubbed by the other students._

"_Mina!" Said Erin placing her lunch on the table before hugging Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper who all looked shocked._

"_E!?!?" They asked as she sat down and started eating her French fries. _

_She nodded her mouth to full to speak. Emmett gave another booming laugh at the look of shock at his wife, sister, and brothers faces. _

_.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"_Awesome 'ouse, guys!" Said Erin as she Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie walked through the door of the Cullen house. Erin gave a smirk as the four sat down on the living room's couches. _

"_Esme! Carlisle! Ah'm 'ome!!" Said Erin throwing her hands in the air._

_Carlisle and Esme seemed to appear out of no were and after being shocked for only a moment Esme pulled Erin into a hug a large smile on her face before Carlisle did the same. _

"_Erin! It's been to long!" Said Esme as she, Carlisle and Erin sat on the couch. The others with smiles on there faces like there adoptive parents (Erin with a large smirk(Her form of a large smile) and her eyes glittering)). _

"_It's so good ta be with ma vampire friends again!!" _

_**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

**_I know it's short but I'm tired and my head hurts cause when me and my mom were heading out to a 'Paws in the Park' near us my head hit the side of the car when getting in and now I have a huge headache and bumb on my head. I'm sorry about my other stories not being updated in a long time I'm having a total brain fart with them...anywho hope ya liked it!_**


	4. Werewolves and Oh My God!

**_Me - YAY! Chapter 4._**

**_Emmett - Yup!_**

**_Me - I'm so proud of myself!_**

**_Emmett - ...Right anyway K-9 does not own Twilight. Story is rated T for swearing, fighting, and a maybe lemon. K-9 only owns the Oc(s) and plot!_**

**_Me - Yup! Enjoy peoples!! *Huggles Emmett*_**

**_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

"_Hang on… Why do you smell like dog?!?" Said Emmett covering his nose._

"_Nani?" Asked Erin tilting her head again. As Itachi climbed out of her backpack and onto her lap. Erin automatically started to stroke his fur. _

_Jasper sniffed the air. _

"_You do smell like the dogs but it's faint."_

"_But why didn't Emmett smell it earlier when they were walking together? Or us for that matter?" Said Alice turning to her husband._

"_Her sent must be covering most of there sent that and with all the other students it would have been harder to smell it." Said Jasper._

"_Wait just a mo!!" Said Erin throwing her hands in the air. "What dogs are ya'll taking bout?"_

"_Dogs?"_

_Erin and the vampire coven turned around to face the two new people that entered the door way. _

"_ED!!" Yelled Erin jumping up (Itachi using his claws to climb up her shirt and onto her shoulder before he fell)_

"_E?" Asked Edward Cullen with wide eyes._

_Erin nodded her head up and down before jumping over the couch and pulling Edward into a hug._

"_It's been WAY to long, yeah?" Said Erin breaking the hug. "I mean ya got married an' ya didn' tell ma!" _

_Edward gave her a smirk as her put his arm over the chocolate haired brown-eyed beauty. _

"_This is Bella, my wife." He said._

"_Yellow, Bell!" Said Erin holding out her hand. Bella took her hand with a slightly confused expression on her face. Erin chuckled seeing the look on Bella's face._

"_Ma names Erin. Ya can just call ma E if ya wan' everyone else already does, ya know? I'm old friends with mina."_

"_Me Naw?" asked Bella sounding out the Japanese word._

"_Oh! Sorry bad 'abit. It means Everyone." Said Erin her hand coming up to Itachi's head and starting to stroke it. _

_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_After they got the names down and Bella was told the basic outline of how she knew the coven the vampires were sitting around a coffee table. Erin sitting in a plushy armchair a box of pocky in one hand, the other pulling out the chocolate and bisect sweets (Or when a pocky stick in her mouth stroking Itachi's head as he slept). _

"_So." Said Edward as the coven finished getting comfy. "Why were you talking about the do-"_

_Bella smacked Edwards arm._

"_I mean the werewolves?"_

"_meremolves?" Said Erin her words muffled from the pocky stick in her mouth._

"_Yes. There's a pack of werewolves living in La Push-"_

_Carlisle was cut off by Erin's violent coughing as she swallowed the pocky stick to fast and it went down the wrong pipe. _

"_LA PUSH!?!" She said her 'eye' wider then normal and her feet now on the ground (She was sitting Indian style before)._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_I- I- I mean…" _

"_E? You ok?"_

"_Wait… The smell. Me not seeing her coming to Forks… Do… Do you live with the dogs Erin?" Asked Alice as the vampires turned to the wide-eyed Erin._

"_Ah'm living in La Push but… Ah…Ah neva knew. Ah mean ah knew they were odd, but…" _

"_You live in La Push? On the Rez?" Asked Bella her face slightly hopeful._

"_Yea. I live with ma Aunt Emily and 'er husband, Sam." _

_Edward shucked in an unneeded breath. "You live with the dogs?" He asked ignoring the smack on the arm Bella gave him._

"_Well, Ah didn' know!" _

"_Alright! Everybody calm down!" Said Carlisle, as Jasper sent a small wave of calm to Edward and Erin. _

"_Erin. A couple years back a little after Bella arrived, We found out that a group of people living on the reservation were descendents of the werewolves that are-"_

"_Told bout in the Quileute legends?" Asked Erin. "Billy, Jacob's father told the stories at a bonfire a while back, ya know?" _

_Carlisle nodded his head. _

"_So… So then Jacob, Embry and all them… There werewolves?"_

_Carlisle nodded his head again, watching as Erin cuddled Itachi to her chest._

"_An… And if the legends are true… then…" Erin bit her lip as Itachi brought his face up and gave her cheek a small lick._

"_Does your aunt know?" Asked Esme._

_Erin nodded. "Yea. She knows bout it."_

"_Well then. I don't think you have to worry. I'm sure your aunt wouldn't let them do anything." Said Carlisle giving Erin a small smile._

"_Well!" Boomed Emmett. "Now that's done. What's going on, Erin? You know besides the whole de -" Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head stopping him mid-sentence, as Erin smiled._

"_Yeah." Said Alive turning to Erin. "Where are Jake and Kain?" _

_Erin smiled. "Well, Woody and Sugar said they would visit ma a lil' before ah left. So they should be comin' soon, yeah?" She said looking down at Itachi (Again in her lap) as he nodded his small head. _

_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

"_It was nice meetin ya Bells! And it was great ta see ya'll again!" Said Erin as she stepped away from the Cullen's who had brought her near the La Push boarder (Itachi resting on her head and her messenger bag swung over her shoulder so the bag itself rested on her hip). The Cullen's gave small waves as she walked past the boarder and into the forest. As Erin walked she mulled over what she had been told. The people see meet and saw as family were werewolves? 'Maybe' said one part of her mind 'But why should they tell you there secret? You never told them yours.' _

_Yes. Erin never told them her 'secret' and she __really__ didn't want to now._

_Embry and Quil who were like the fun loving yet protect brother she always wanted._

_Jared who was like the really close cousin or the brother away at collage._

_Paul who was like the oldest brother who although never showed it, really did care for his family. _

_Sam who was like the mafia uncle everyone was scared of but those who knew him loved him._

_Leah who (although hadn't really talked to Erin) Erin knew she was like the older sister that was always pissed but cared anyway. _

_Seth who was the older brother but acted like the little brother or a teddy bear. _

_And Jacob… _

_Erin bit her lip As her thoughts raced tried to find were Jacob belonged. He wasn't a brother to her. Not a cousin or anything like that._

'_Oh My God.' _

_Erin froze near the edge of the forest. Her hand reached up to her Claddagh necklace and traced the symbols. No. She wasn't __in__ love with him… but __something__ was there. Just what. She couldn't tell yet. _

**_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

**_Dum. Dum. Dum!!!! Hope ya liked the Chap. In the next one we meet Erin's friends and some of 'er past comes out!!!_**


	5. Scars and Memories

_**Me - Yay! Another chap. WITH a part of Erin's past!! **_

**_Edward - Right._**

**_Me - Hi! Eddie!!p_**

**_Edward - *Sighs* Yasu does not own Twilight. She only owns Oc(s) and plot. Story is rated T for swearing and fighting and a maybe future lemon._**

**_Me - Good job! Now! Let's go! _**

**_Edward - Were?_**

**_Me - ...... Ummm. *Rubs chin i thinking pose*_**

**_Edward - While she's thinking please enjoy the story._**

**_Me - Huh? Oh! Yeah!! Enjoy^-^_**

_**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_"E!" Said Emily as Erin walked into the house, Itachi on her head._

_Erin gave a weak smile "Hey Aunt Em."_

_Emily blinked, then sighed. "Ok. What's wrong?" She said with a black stare at Erin._

"_Na- what do ya mean?" Said Erin her eye looking off to the side so she wasn't looking at Emily anymore. _

_Emily put her hands on her hips and gave Erin a stern look. "You know what I mean, Erin Keely Jashin." _

_Erin flinched as her aunt used her whole name. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The oven's timer went off and Erin grabbed the brownies and placed them on the counter._

"_So… you know then." Said Emily as she watched Erin poke the brownies with a toothpick to make sure they were done. _

"_Un… Wh- What if when…if they fin' out they-"_

"_Don't!" Said Emily throwing up her hands before walking over to Erin and pulling her into a gentle hug. "I promise they won't do anything."_

"_Arigoto, Aunt Em."_

"_I SMELL FOOOOOD!!!!" _

_Embry boomed as he and the others walked into the kitchen shocking Erin and as she spun around to face them her bangs showed her left eye before she noticed and covered it again._

"……………"

_The others stood in silence. They of course had noticed Erin's scar running through her left blind eye. _

"_Ummm."_

"_Jacob!" Said Sam turning to him. The others turned too, and seeing Jacob shaking madly, Embry and Sam grabbed him before forcing him outside. After he had been pulled outside and the house had gone quiet Erin pulled her bands over her left eye and said _

"_So, Anyone hungry?"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_How!?!"_

"_When!?!" _

"_Why!?!" _

_Those thoughts ran through Jacobs's head as the heat ran through his body and before he knew it his clothes ripped and he phased. _

"_Dude! Calm down!" Said Embry as he to had phased._

'_Why hadn't Jacob been there!?' 'Who would do something to such a beautiful, fragile girl?' 'When had it happened? How long has she had to suffer with it?'_

"_Jacob!" Sam's voice shouted through the raging angry and guilty thoughts. _

"_Someone hurt her!" Jacob growled turning to Sam and Embry._

"_I know but you have to calm down!" _

"_Why!? I should have been there! I-"_

"_Well! You weren't there!" Said Embry his wolf form letting out a growl "So, stop acting like it's the end of the world!" _

_  
Jacob growled and took a step towards Embry before Sam stood in front of him and told Embry to go get Jacob some clothes for when he phased back. After shooting Jacob one more look Embry phased back and put on his pants before walking back to the house. _

"_I know your worried and angry Jacob but you have to calm down!" Said Sam. "You could have hurt Erin!" Jacob froze as Sam's words sunk in. _

'_Crap!' He thought not only had he almost phased in front of Erin but he also let the imprint get to him. He had been trying so hard to fight the imprint. He didn't want to forget Bella. Yeah he was still mad that she became a bloodsucker but there was still a part of him that wanted to have her back with him, even though she was now his enemy. _

_Sam sighed at Jacobs's thoughts. "I know you're still upset but you can't fight an imprint Jacob." _

_Embry came back with a pair of pants and throw them at Jacob who went behind a tree and phased back before putting the jeans on. _

"_You better get back before the foods gone. Erin promised she would tell us what happened after eating."_

_Sam, Embry and Jacob walked back into the house everyone acting like nothing had happened. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Erin sighed as she sucked on a gobstopper and stroked Itachi's fur in rhythmic motions. _

"_Ok. So, ya'll know ah moved 'ere 'cause of 'ome prob's right?"_

_The pack nodded._

"_Right. Well one of those problems was ma mom's and dad's mur- …death."_

_Jacob went rigid and started at Erin with wide eyes. _

"_See ma fathers… job got 'im a few enemies." Erin swallowed her gobstopper and Emily put a hand on her shoulder. "Anyway, a little while back, 'bout half a year ago we started ta get letter's and threats. It wasn't much but… but it got worse. A couple months back ah was comin' 'ome from school an' when ah got inside … it was so quiet."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"_**_Mom! Dad! Ah 'ome!" Said Erin as she walked inside her house and put her backpack down near the door._ **

"_**Mom? …Dad?" Her eyebrows furrowed, as she received no answer. The headphones around her neck softly played '30 minutes' by T.A.T.U. as she walked to her living room and she gave a small shriek her hand flying to cover her mouth as her eyes took in the picture before her. Her mother with long black hair usually so silky and smooth was knotted and covered in blood. Her eyes once a calming ice blue were now glazed over and wide in fear and shock. Her slim and small body was on the floor surrounded by her own blood. Her once lightly tanned skin now splattered in red. Her father was sitting in his brown armchair and would have looked peaceful had it not been the blood pouring out of his mouth. His bright red hair the same color that now covered his and her mothers' bodies. His gentle storm gray eyes now closed looking as though he had been only napping. **_

_**Erin's eyes filled with tears and she froze as a voice spoke. **_

"_**Ahhh. My sweet, sweet Erin." **_

_**Erin spun around only to come face to face with a man even paler then her father with spiky brown hair and blood red eyes. A smile that was much to evil to really be a smile grew on his face as her eyes filled with terror. **_

"_**Wha- Why… WHY?!?!" She screamed before she was shot back into the wall. The man held her hands against the wall above her head and his lower body kept her pined to the wall. His forehead felt like ice as he placed it on her own warmer forehead and pierced her eyes with his own. His breath wafted over her face and although would normal smell sweet. There was no fouler smell on earth then the mans breath at that moment. **_

"_**Now, now Erin. No screaming. We don't want anyone to ruining our fun, yeah?"**_

_**A few tears spilt from Erin's eyes. **_

**_He only chuckled and licked them away, his tongue leaving a cold trail along her cheeks. As more tears fell from Erins eyes._**

_"**You want to know why, yeah?" He asked as his free hand traced over her cheekbones. **_

**_Erin only gave a small whimper._**

**_He chuckled again. "You see. Those notes weren't jokes, hun." He licked his lips. "But your father didn't believe us." His thumb pressed just above her eyebrow making his incredible sharp nail dig into her skin. Erin's eyes widened and she tried to break free only to have him growl and bare his teeth at her, making her freeze. His thumb trailed lower bringing a trail of blood and making Erin give another small whine. "So, I came and what a surprise, daddy dearest was just taking a nap." His smirk grew as the thumb reached the top of her eye. "What a simple kill." Erin flinched as his nail dug deeper. "For someone who was said to be sooo… strong." His nail started digging into her eye and down making Erin scream and try to trash around again. Not taking notice as Skillet's 'Falling Inside the Black' started to play from her headphones. "Hmmm." He moaned into Erin's ear and the thumb moved down more now near the middle of her eye, blood pouring down the left side of her face and dripping onto the carpet. "Your blood smells so goood. Not at all like your mothers, yeah?" He finally stopped near the top of her cheek. _**

_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black_

_"**I'll see you again, hun." Said the man softly kissing her forehead as though saying goodbye to a loved one rather then one you just finished torturing. **_

_'**How Ironic' was the last though that ran through Erin's head as sirens sounded outside of her house and the pale man disappeared and Erin crumpled to the ground, fainting from lack of blood and shock. **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Of course, Erin left out the ice-cold feel of the mans skin, and said he it was a knife rather then his nail that scared her. _

_The pack stayed silent each unsure what to say or do. _

"_So um… that's it. Ah'm goin' ta go ta bed. See ya'll in the mornin'." _


	6. Old Friends and Old Greetings

**_Me - Yay!! ANOTHER chapter of Just Imagine! A lot of people have saved it to there favorites^-^_**

**_Seth - Though K-9 and me would be really happy if some of you reviewed. But! You don't have to it would just make us happy^-^_**

**_Me - Yup! _**

**_Seth - Anyway K-9 does not own us or Twilight. She only owns Oc(s) and plot. Story is rated T for fighting and swearing. Enjoy!_**

**_Me - And thanks for readin'!!_**

**_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Be... Cause... You.... Don't  
Know us at all  
We laugh when old people fall  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small  
Heavy metal and mullets is how we were raised  
Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised  
And we like having fun at other peoples expense and  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence  
And it's none of your concern  
I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of bein' told to wait my turn_**

_Erin groaned as her blue razor phone played the lyrics to Sum 41's song 'Fat Lip'._

**_I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down _**

_Erin's hand slammed down on the nightstand that was next to her bed blindly groping for her phone._

**_Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat,  
Back packed and I dont give a shit about nothing.  
You be standin' on the corner talkin' on that kuffufin'  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffin'_**

"_Moshi Mosh?" Erin asked into the phone, her voice lower and slightly scratchy from a not so restful sleep. _

"_Aww. Your just wakin' up aren't ya?" Said a voice that was waaay to cheerful for Erin's taste this early in the morning._

"_What the 'ell do ya wan', Sugar?" There was a pause. "SUGAR!?!" Erin sat up right in her bed now wide-awake. _

"_She lives!" Said the voice in a joking voice. _

"_Kain. Didn't I tell you not to call her this early?" Said a slightly deeper and much more calmer voice in the back round._

"_But Jaakkkee!" Said Kain (Aka-Sugar) in a whiny voice. _

"_No buts. Now gi-" Jake was cut off by Kain laughing madly. Erin heard a loud "OW!" a thunk and an annoyed grunt. "Gomen, Tenshi." (An: Tenshi is Angel in Japanese(Please forgive me if it's spelled wrong(I think it's right. If not just mail me a let me know. I'll change it)))_

"_S'kay." Said Erin rubbing her eyes suddenly sleepy again. She looked to the clock and almost choked. Jake must have heard the sound because Erin hear him say "She wants to talk to you" _

"_Yello'!" Said Kain._

"_7:30!?!?! YOU WOKE ME UP AT __**7:30!?!?**__" Erin shouted into the phone and heard Kain give an unmanly squeak._

"_I'm sorry!! Please don' kill me!!!" _

"_YOU LUCKY AH CAN'T RIGHT NOW!!" Erin shouted throwing the covers off her and grabbing black (men's) jeans, a long sleeved black and white striped T-shirt, a white tank top, red necktie, and all her random jewelry (Itachi necklace, Claddagh necklace, and a ring that had two dolphins intertwining). _

"_Look. Ah'll call ya back, kay?" She could hear Kain nodding his head before she heard "Baka." From Jake and the phone clicking shut. (An: Baka is Japanese for Stupid.) _

_After showering, brushing her hair and making sure she put her bangs over her eye (Just because she told the pack part of her story doesn't mean she's going to walk around showing off her eye). She slipped on her undergarments, she put on her black pants then slipped on the stripped T-shirt, then her white tank top and last the red necktie. She threw her hair in a messy bun held by a pair of chopsticks before putting on her jewelry (The ring going on her right thumb). _

"_Aunt Em." Erin said walking into the kitchen and grabbing eggs, bacon, toast, and some milk._

"_Yes?"_

"_Woody and Sugar called."  
_

"_I figured as much. I think the whole of La Push heard you shout."_

_Erin let out a muffled groan choosing not to speak, as her mouth was full of food. _

_After Erin was done with breakfast she walked out the door yelled to her aunt that she was going down to the beach. _

**_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_**

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_The waves of the ocean lapped at Erin's feet as her phone started to ring._

**_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_**

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak  
I could be se-_

_Erin flipped open her phone cutting off the ring tone._

"_Hey Wood." She said a smirk playing on her lips. _

"_Hey. Sorry 'bout earlier." _

"_It's nothin', Wood." _

"_Anyway. I need ya to come and pick us up." _

"…_Up?" _

"_Yeah. Were at the airport-"_

"_Nani!?!?" _

_Jake sighed "The. Air. Port."_

"_Ah 'eard ya the first time!" Erin said scowling. "Demo. Why are ya 'ere!?" _

"'_Cause we said we would visit didn't we?" _

"…_Oh yeah." _

"_So come down to the airport and pick us up." _

_Erin sighed and turned around to head back to Emily's house. _

"_Fine. Ah'm on ma way now."_

"_Good." _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Ah'm leaving now!" _

"_Be safe!"_

_Erin had told Emily that she had to pick up Jake and Kain and would be back in an hour or so. _

_Erin grinned as she opened the door to her 2007 black Chevrolet avalanche and climbed inside. _

_She sighed in content as the familiar purr came from her 'Ryuu'. (An: Ryuu is Japanese for Dragon(So she's calling her truck Dragon))._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_EEEERRRRRIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!" A voice cut through the calm and quiet of the airport making the heads of those walking around turn to a girl and two boys. Said girl was now on the floor from the force of the glomp she had just been given. The boy whom had screamed her name and tackled-hugged her was now laying on top of her his pale arms around her waist squeezing the air out of her. His ear length black hair with blonde streaks only near the top hung in his eyes, completely covering his right eye and barley showing his left ice blue eye. _

"_Kain." A monotone voice cut through Erin's gasps for air the black haired boys consented rambling (that no one could really understand anyway)._

_Kain stopped talking and looked up at his brother. He has the same black; blonde streaked hair only his streaks went farther down then Kain's. He had the same ice blue eyes only his showed boredom where as his brothers showed happiness and excitement. _

"_Hi Jake, Kain." Gasped Erin when Kain finally let her go and Jake helped her stand up. "It's good ta see ya'll again."_

_The trio started to head to Erin's car that was parked just outside of the front of the airport. _

"_How are you Erin?" Said Kain his voice dropping with worry and sadness. _

"_Don' ya start that sappy, lovely, goody-goody shit!" Said Erin as the trio hopped into her truck. "Ya know Ah'm fine…even better now that ya monsters came." Kain's grin threatened to snap his face in half it was so wide, as Erin gave the rare (slightly odd) complement. _

"_Ooooh! Eeerrriiinnnn!!" Sang Kain as she started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. Jake shaking his head knowing what Kain was going to ask._

"_Yes, Kain. There's a bonfire tonight. Ya'll can meet ma family and friends there."_

"_Besides bonfires and friends." Said Jake turning to look at Erin as they sped down the road. "Do they know?"_

_Erin let out a long sigh. "They know 'ow ma parents died, but they don' know what killed 'em, and they don' completely know why." _

_Jake nodded his head._

"… _any news on 'im?" Asked Erin her voice low and emotionless._

"_Not so far." Sighed Kain running a hand through his hair. _

"_hmm." _

"…………"

"_Oh, yea'!" _

"_What?" _

"_Ma friends…There werewolfs." _

"_What??" Hissed Kain his eye's narrowing._

"_Really?" Asked Jake _

"_Yea." _

"_Interesting."_

"_No it's not!" Said Kain staring wide-eyed at his brother and his sister like friend._

**_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

**_It's like a half cliffy half not... either way don't worry. The next chapter should be out soon!^0^_**


	7. Savin My Secrets, Or Not

_**Me - Yatta! Another Chapter^-^ And for AnnabelleLee13194, heres our guest!**_

**_? - ...._**

**_Me - Hm? Oh! Right! And HERES OUR YOUTHFUL GUEST!_**

**_Gai - Thank You for that YOUTHFUL Introduction Yasu!_**

**_Rock Lee - Yes! It was simply beautiful!!_**

**_Gai - *Sniffs* Indeed it was Lee!  
_**

**_Lee - Gai-Sensei!_**

**_Gai - Lee!_**

**_Me - Okay!! We get it... Can ya do the disclamer please?_**

**_Gai - Of course! We shall do it YOUTHFULLY!!_**

**_Me - *Sighs*_**

**_Lee - Yasu-chan does NOT own Twilight or Us!_**

**_Gai - Correct! Yasu only owns the Plot and Oc(s)!!_**

**_Lee - This story is rated T for Fighting, Swearing, and some mature fluff!_**

**_Gai - And FOR YOUTHFULLNESS!! _**

**_Me - Umm... Not that last one. In fact I'd say my story might be or get a little angst-ish. _**

**_Gai and Lee - But it will be done YOUTHFULLY!!! _**

**_Me - *Sighs* Flames will be used for the fire that will burn down your house if you flame (Just Kiddin' ...Or am I?) Anyway! Enjoy Mina!!^-^_**

_**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

"_Aunt Em! Ah'm 'ome!"_

_Emily, Jake, and Kain walked through the front door and walked to the living room to see Emily, Sam, Embry and Jacob. _

"_Kain! Jake!" Said Emily standing up and pulling the two boys into a hug. "It's good to see you two again!" _

_Kain wrapped his arms around Emily returning the hug, while Jake patted her back once or twice before pulling back. _

"_Right… So. Kain. Jake. This is Sam Uley, Ma Uncle. You know Aunt Em. Embry Call, and Jacob Black." Said Erin pointing to the respected people as she said their name. "Everyone this is Jake and Kain, or as ah call 'em Woody and Sugar."_

"_Well! I'm going to pack some things for the bonfire." Said Emily _

"_Ah'll 'elp." Said Erin wanting to get out of the tense filled room._

_There was an awkward silence as the group sat in different chairs._

"_So… Your friends of Erin?" Asked Jacob. Although he wouldn't say it he was a little jealous. They most likely new a lot about Erin, more then he did anyway. _

"_Yup. __**Best Friends**__" Said Kain putting on a false smile and force on the last two words. He was still tense. These people were werewolves, and even though they didn't know about Erin's secret yet… if they did find out there could be some major problems. _

_Jacob scowled but before he could say anything Erin and Emily walked in._

"_Ok! Let's go!" Said Emily as she walked to the front door, Her and Erin's hand had a coolers (full of food and drinks) "We have to start cooking before the others get there."_

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_Jacob scowled as he watched Erin and her friend's laugh and joke around the fire. His body shook slightly as he resisted walking up to her, pushing Kain and Jake into the fire and pulling her into a hug. _

"_Jacob?" _

"_Hm?"_

"_Why don't you just talk to her?" asked Emily sitting next to the sulking werewolf. _

"…_Cause." _

"_That's not a reason." _

"……"

_Emily sighed as Jacob ignored her and continued to watch as Kain pulled Erin into a hug._

"_Hey, E!!" _

"_What?" Said Erin turning to Jared and Paul._

"_You going to sing another song for us?"_

"_Wha-"_

"_Of course she is!" Said Emily standing up and walking over to Erin._

"_But! …But ah don' have ma guitar!"_

"_We do!" Said Kain pulling out Erin's guitar (from chapter 2) and handing it to her before pulling out one acoustic guitar and one electric guitar. _

"_Aaannndddd!! We have our guitars so we can sing with ya!" Said Kain pulling the blue and black acoustic guitar into his lap as Jake plugged in his gray outlined, black electric guitar to a small portable amp._

_Erin sighed as the pack (and there imprints) sat around the fire._

"_Fine, Fine. Ah'll play, but only one song!" _

_Kain smiled and started to play a few notes on his guitar before Erin joined in. _

_**(AN: Ok, So Erin singing will be "Lalala" Kain singing will be **__"Lalala"__** and Jake singing will be **_"Lalala"_** and when all of them its "Lalala") **_

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you**_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

**_Show me what it's like_**

_To be the last one standing_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

**Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**  
And all I see is you**

**  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

_**And oh I scream for you**_

Come please I'm callin'

_**And all I need from you**_

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_**Show me what it's like**_

To be the last one standing

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

And I'll show you what I can be

_**Say it for me  
Say it to me**_**  
**_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

Hurry I'm fallin'

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._

_**And all I need is you**_

Come please I'm callin'

_**And oh, I scream for you**_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_**Show me what it's like**_

To be the last one standing

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_**And say it for me  
Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

Hurry I'm fallin'

_**And say it for me  
Say it to me**_**  
**_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me.**_

**_..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_Kain grinned maddly when he saw Jacob go from staring at Erin with a dazed face to a deep set scowl as Kain threw an arm around Erin's shoulders. _

_And so the process repeated. Kain would make Jacob mad and Jacob would scowl but fight the urge to pull Erin away from him and wrap her in a hug._

_"WhoooHoo!!"_

**_SPLASH!!_**

_A large group of boys and girls were further down the beach some tossing others into the cold waters and others dancing or drinking around the fire. The group was most likely from one of the smaller schools around the area that came to La Push for some drinking and fun. Though this group was ignored by the pack and there imprints as it would most likely only cause trouble if the two groups mingled._

**_.................................................................................................................................................._**

_**However this night would be different …it would be the night things changed. The night secrets were uncovered and the night when Erin's and the packs relationship was put to the test… as well as Jacobs imprint. **_

**_......................................................................................................................................................................._**

_It started out normal enough, the pack laughing, talking, and eating (Jacob sticking close but not to close to Erin while glaring at Kain). Billy, Sam, Emily and the other adults talked while watching the teens fight over food and whose imprint was better, ect, ect._

_However things went wrong._

_Erin had walked closer to the fire to get warmer. Itachi was in her arms, eyes closed and letting off a soft purring sound. Even as she stared into the fire she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She had felt them for a while at while at first was scared; she didn't really mind them any more. At first she had though it was the man from her past the one who gave her, her blind eye, but after a while the eyes that seemed to follow her started to comfort her rather then scare her._

**_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

_Jacob sighed and ran a hand threw his hair while chewing on his bottom lip. Emily had finally gotten Jacob to agree to go up to Erin and ask her on a date, he looked back at his imprint and his heart pounded wildly. He long red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and swayed slightly with the wind. He could smell her slightly sweet sent and her perfume that smelled like some sort of sweet flower and as he moved closer he could smell her shampoo that smelled like raspberries._

_However things went wrong._

_Just as Jacob was almost behind her a boy from the group down the beach seemed to pop out of no were shouted out a loud "Huulllooo!!!" and slapped her on the back in a friendly way. …Rather it was meant to be friendly. Erin had been so lost in her thoughts she found herself flying forward …right towards the fire. Jacob rushed forward grabbing Erin's arm and pulling her against his chest. Itachi, however, had flow out of Erin's arms and into the fire. Jacob, the pack, imprints, Kain, and Jake stared shocked as Itachi flew into the fire. The boy whom had slapped Erin on the back fainted from the overload of beer and shock. Erin however shook her head and as if by instinct closed her eyes, held out her arms and shocking the group even more so Itachi was back in her arms, not burned, not on fire, but perfectly unharmed._

_Jacob stepped back from Erin pulling his hand back to his chest in total shock at what he had seen. Erin herself seemed shocked and suddenly turned even paler the blood rushing away from her face._

_"Uh-oh." Muttered Kain and Erin._

**_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_The group had silently and quickly packed up there things put out the fire and walked back to Emily's house. Erin was walking between Jake and Kain there bodies so close they looked like they were attached. Jacob was quiet staring at his feet as he walked. 'How that hell did that happen?' he thought replaying the part of Itachi just appearing back in Erin's arms when he had, for a fact! Seen Itachi fly into the fire._

_"I think…" Started Emily as the group gathered into her living room. "That it's time we told you all the whole story."_

_Sam and Emily stood next to Erin, who sat on the couch with Kain and Jake on either side of her. Erin was paler then normal and her eye seemed dull. Lifeless._

_She pulled in a shuddering breath before slowly letting it out and said in no more then a whisper._

**_........................................................................................................................................................................_**

_"Everyone. Ah'm…Ah'm a vampire."_

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Dum! Dum!! DUUUMMM!!!! Majoy Cliffy, ne? Review please^-^_**


	8. A Letter and Blood

**_Me - Hey!! Here's chapter 8! Sorry it's been so long, But thankfuly I pretty much know how the next few chapters are goin' to go so they should be out sooner!!_**

**_Emily - Thats good!_**

**_Me - Yup!_**

**_Emily - K-9 does not own Twilight, She only owns the plot and Oc(s). Characters are most likely OOC. Story rated T for swearing and fighting. _**

**_Me - *Nods Head*_**

**_Emily - Want a brownie?_**

**_Me - Of course! *Grabs brownie* Ok! Flames will be used to make more awesome deserts! Other then that Enjoy!!_**

**_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

_Total and complete silence._

_"What Erin means ta say." Said Jake looking over at her pale form wrapped in Kain's arms. "Is that she's part vampire."_

_"H-How is that even possible?" Asked Seth as he was the first to get his voice back. Meanwhile Paul and Leah were shaking slightly with anger, while the rest of the back (Except Sam and Jacob) had faces of pure shock. Jacob's mouth was hung open before Jake explained what she meant and then his body seemed to sink into the chair his face still showing shock but now it also held defeat and denial._

_Emily opened her mouth to say something but Erin pulled away from Kain's arms and cut her off. "I'll tell them." Her voice was barley a whisper but they heard it._

_Erin took a deep breath before letting it go. "Ma mother was a human, with the blackest hair that when the light hit it just right it seemed to glow. 'er ice blue eyes though should 'ave been cold were the warmest eyes Ah've ever known. Ma father was a half vampire, 'is hair the reddest hair anybody ever saw and his eyes looked like they were made out of grayest storms but they always shined. They of course fell in love, but well, Ah first noticed the problem when ah was five._

**_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_"**What are we goin' ta do, Aden?" Said the black haired women as she and her husband sat in their dinning room, a short letter that normally would have seemed harmless sat on the table, as both husband and wife looked at it with fear and foreboding. **_

_"**Ah… Ah'm not sure, babe." The man ran a hand through his fire like hair and sighed before letting his hand drop back on the table and take a hold of his wives hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. **_

_"**But ah know, Ah won' let them 'urt, none of ya. Not you or ma baby girl." He said his storm eyes flashing as they glared at the letter. **_

**_Meanwhile a little girl with hair only a bit darker then the mans stood peaking at her parents from the doorway. Her stormy blue eyes were crinkled with confusion and sleep. She looked at the letter before her eyes went wide and she put her back to the wall, her body seemed to disappear into said wall as her parents passed. After she was sure they were out of earshot her body appeared exactly were she was before and she whispered "Tahci-chan." A black and white weasel slowly appeared in her arms the body building it's self bit by bit. When it was done it stood up on it's hind legs and gave the girls cheek a small lick and pressed it's nose to hers. "Tachi-chan. Ah need ya ta get the paper, over there. See it? The one on the table. Ma kay?" The weasel let out a small squeak before jumping out of her arms and running to the dinning room table were the letter still sat._ **

**_........................................................................................................................................................_**

**_Erin sat in her room, her little hands shaking as they held the letter she finished reading. Itachi had grabbed the letter before they both ran back to her bedroom where she proceeded to read the letter. _**

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Jashin,_

_It is with my dearest pleasure that I would like to tell you we have finally heard of your Childs birth. I'm a little upset that I didn't learn of my niece before hand. Although you never were one for telling me your secrets, were you, Aden?Anyway, I have sent this letter ahead of me as a fair warning that I am coming to meet my little niece. Because this human mail is so slow I should arrive a day or two after I've sent it, depending if I find a good snack or not._

_See You Soon,_

_Dugald; The Dark Stranger._

**_......................................................................................................................................................_**

**_Erin knew that Dugald meant dark stranger in Gaelic so the man must have been her uncle on her father's side. Itachi, seeing his masters sad and slightly scared look, took the letter out of her hands with his mouth, jumped off the bed and ran over to her trash can, before standing on his hind feet and letting the letter drop in the trash bin. The weasel nodded its little head before running back to Erin and nuzzling her neck. _**

**_Erin shook her head as Itachi gave her nose a little nip to get her out of her daze. "Gomen Tachi-Chan." She said. (A/N: Gomen is a way of saying Sorry in Japanese)._**

**_She hit a button on her radio that sat next to her on her nightstand before slipping under her covers and eventually falling asleep to Breaking Benjamin's 'Dance with the Devil'. Her last thought was that she would have to ask her parents about the letter in the morning._ **

**_...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_"Ah was woken up real early that mornin'. Ma parents said we 'ad ta go an that they would explain it in the car." Erin sighed keeping her head down and staring at a small spot on the carpet. It was almost deathly quiet and only made Erin more nervous._

_"Ma uncle; Dugald Jashin. He's a also a half blooded vampire, like ma father." Erin paused, the next part would most likely be the hardest to talk about, but she had to. So talking another deep breath and closing her eyes she began again._

_"There's …there's this sickness." Erin bit her lip. "Well, some call it a sickness an others call it a gods gift. Ah call it a drug. You don' 'ave ta 'ave it but once ya start ya can' stop. It's addictive …seductive. If one with low will power even 'ad one drop it would most likely make 'em go mad. The drug? …Blood."_

_"Ya see, full vampires can only drink blood, but half or less the half, like me, vampires half ta eat food to live, but they don' need blood. There are some half vampires that drink the blood jus' for the 'ell of it. The thing is when we drink blood more of our vampire side comes out. We get stronger, faster, colder, harder to hurt. But we lose ourselves. If a half vampire drank enough blood 'e could be just as, if not stronger then a normal vampire. An if the half vampire 'as a gift it only makes it worse. Ma father was one of the ones who never drank blood, ma uncle on the other 'and lost 'imself to it. Ya see ma uncle used ta be one of the nicest men ya could meet, just like ma father. …But one day 'e got badly injured an ma grandfather made 'im drink some blood to 'elp heal himself. 'E healed real quick, but the price 'ad to be paid. Ma uncle wasn' 'imself no more. 'E became curler and was on 'is own a lot more."_

_Erin's eyes shone with un-shed tears. "By the en' of the year 'e was gone. Two more years later ah was born. Ah didn' even know ah 'ad an uncle till ah found the note and ma parents told me the story in the car. For 10 years me an ma family moved from place ta place neva stayin' to long, because 'e would send more letters to us. Then when ah turned 16 ma parents thought it would be ok ta settle down, just for a little bit cause 'e hadn' sent nothin'. …bout half way through the year ah was coming 'ome from school." Erin's voice was nothin' but a whisper now. "There 'e was. Ma parents dead. The 'ouse ready ta go into flames. An ta make it worse 'e gave me this." Said Erin brushing her bangs out of her eyes to show the pack her scared eye once more._

**_......................................................................................................................................................._**

_Paul and Leah were still now, wide-eyed like most of the pack. Emily was softly sobbing into Sam's chest as he held her close. Jacob however was starting right at Erin's blind eye. He hadn't gotten that close a look at it before but now he could see the scar was almost perfectly straight and fairly thin, a scar that couldn't have been done with some sort of butcher knife._

_Jacob slowly stood up, a bone or two letting off a popping sound from him sitting down for so long. He slowly turned around and knowing everyone's eyes were on him walked to the door before opening it, stepping out and softly shutting it still feeling the burning gaze of his imprint boring into the back of his head even though he was now at the forest._

**_..........................................................................................................................................................._**

_Erin winced as the door shut, even though it was shut softly it sounded like a bull had run into it. "Ah'll go talk to 'im." True Erin wasn't the closest person to Jacob but she felt as though she needed to talk to him, so standing on slightly shaky legs, Erin walked out the door and headed to the forest._

**_.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Yay! Another Chapter done! Oh! Thanks to those who responed to my AN. I hope that your all ok too!!^-^ Please read and review the chapter, Mokay?_**


	9. The Wrong Words to Say

**_Me - O.M.G!! OMG!!! I haven't been on in FOREVER!! I feel awfulT^T I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated. 2009 has just been really bad and busy. The good news is that it's not as busy any more and its starting to get a bit better. Again I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out hope ya'll can forgive me!!_**

**_Emily - I'm sure they do._**

**_Me - I hope so._**

**_Emily - K-9 Does NOT own Twilight or the Pack. She only owns the plot, Oc(s) and a Gaara Plushie. _**

**_Me - I also have a Akumaru plushie!!_**

**_Emily - Story is rated T for swearing, blood and mature fluff(The fluff will come later). Also please be warned that this chapter is not good for those that have vivid imaginations and get easily scared....like really easily scared. Other then that..._**

**_Me - Enjoy!!_**

**_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_"Jake?"_

_Erin was able to find Jacob fairly deep in the forest, but not so deep she wouldn't be able to find her way back._

_Jacob stayed quiet. He was sitting on the forest floor, his head hung low and the shadows covered his face._

_"Jacob?"_

_Erin slowly walked towards the black and brown mass of muscle that was Jacob Black. "Jacob. Say something …please?"_

_"Like what?" Jacob said, his voice making her wince. It was cracked and filled with hurt. "Like how not only have I been left and screwed over by the girl I loved but now the girl I trusted, the girl I thought was my friend has not only been lying to me but, what was it? Oh yeah! SHE'S A FUCKING VAMPIRE!!"_

_Erin flinched as Jacob flew to his feet, his head snapping to her and his voice booming around the forest echoing off the trees. Jacobs normally chocolate brown eyes seemed to be black with anger and hurt._

_"Ah-Ah just"_

_"Just what!?! Just thought I would never find out?!? Thought that even if I did everything would just be ok?!? WELL IT'S NOT!!" Jacobs voice boomed through the forest making small animals run away. And Erin took a couple steps back her eyes wide with fear. Jacobs's body started to shake and tremble violently. Jacob took a few steps closer to Erin making her back into a tree._

_"You make think that it's ok, but you know what I think? I think that it's a good thing that your uncle killed your parents."_

_Erin's body froze and she seemed to stop breathing as she looked up into Jacobs's eyes._

_"And when your uncle finds you here, I'll let him find you, that way I can thank him before I kill him."_

_Erin bowed her head, her bands falling in her eyes and hiding them from view, but Jacob continued to speak. Neither one of them noticed as the pack, Emily, Jake, or Kain stop only a couple feet from them and stare at the seen with open mouths and wide eyes._

_"I don't care if you're a girl or my imprint. I've fucking had enough." Jacob said, his voice a low growl as he remember Bella. "If you don't leave La Push-"_

_"If ya just let me-" Erin tried to interrupt, but Jacob just slammed his hands above her head on, making the tree crack._

_"If you don't leave La Push." He said bringing his face closer to Erins. "I'll tear you apart myself."_

_Nobody moved for about 5 seconds. But after that all hell broke loose. Erin's eyes snapped back to Jacobs, but her eyes were now a dark blue/black like a stormy sea. "You know what Black?" She said, her voice was now a low growl as well. "You can go die."_

_The sounds of the forest seemed to be cut off. The birds stopped chirping and the crickets stopped cricketing. The cold night air became even colder and the forest became filled with tension._

_Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and Jacob was thrown to the side._

_The forest seem to swirl as trees bended and twisted, and a green haze over took the air making it hard to see. The grass seemed to become softer making it harder to move. Kain and Jake pushed the pack and Emily back a couple feet just before a long, low menacing howl over took the night sound. A few more howls joined in creating a nightmare worthy melody._

_A huge black wolf slowly emerged from the trees. It wasn't as tall as the boys_ _when they were in wolf form but it defiantly had more muscles and with its messy, black fur, the several scars, and piercing yellow eyes it made for an intimating wolf. Emily gasped as four more wolves emerged from the forest all coming from different spots but all heading towards one person. These wolves were a bit smaller then the first but just as scary. Each was a dark color they it varied a bit, but each one was snarling and just as much muscle has the first wolf. Each wolf also had dark yellow eyes and their muzzles were dripping with blood._

_The full moon made the forest look even more freighting then it did already, with the five the four wolves surrounding Jacob, not attacking him just snapping and snarling menacingly. The pack gave a little jump as a scream pierced the cold, night air. The scream made Emily give a small shriek of her own before Sam wrapped his arms tighter around her. The sound of hooves broke the silence that had followed the scream, the thudding of the hooves coming closer and closer. Erin only stared into space. She was know a few feet from Jacob her eyes still the stormy sea color and completely blank._

_A tall black and white horse shot throw the trees next to Emily making her scream in shock. The horse was all black except for its white fetlocks and the white streak on its face. A black almost horn like object stuck out of its forehead, almost like a unicorns horn but thinner and it curled a bit. It's long mane and tail were the same green as the haze around them and just before it reached Erin it stopped and reared up high letting out another piercing scream as its hooves pawed at the air before landing back on the ground with a heavy 'thump'._

_Erin brought her hand up and gave the horse a pat on the neck as it pawed at the soft forest ground._

_Erin walked towards Jacob. The five wolves rubbed Erins thigh as she passed them and stopped near Jacob. She kneeled next to him and looking him right in the eyes. His eyes were a bit browner and held fear but they also still held plenty of anger._

_"You can wait for my uncle to hunt me down if you wish, and I will leave La Push. But I will leave and wait for you to drown in your sorrow and guilt."_

_And with that Erin stood up walked back to the black horse before grabbing its mane and pulling her self onto it's back. It gave a sharp whiny before shooting off into the black forest. The wolves snarled and snipped at Jacob one more time before they two fallowed after the girl. What seemed like hours later, but was really only a couple minutes and still nobody moved as slowly yet surly the green haze disappeared and the trees twisted and turned back to the way they were before, and just as the last tree turned the forest exploded with the sound of birds, crickets, and the wind again._

_"You Idiot."_

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**_I'm sorry it's short and that Jacob was an ass, but the next chapter will be longer and better. Review please^-^_**


	10. Guilty Tears

**_Me - OMG!! It's Chapter 10, YYYAAAAAYYYY!!!!! _**

**_Emmett - WooHoo!!_**

**_Me - Go me, Go ME!!_**

**_Emmett - PPAAARRTTTYYY!!_**

**_Me - First, disclamer!_**

**_Emmett - *Pouts* Thats not a way to party_**

**_Me - *Evil Eye* Do. It._**

**_Emmett - Ok! ok. Jeez. Yasu does not own Twilight or the Mutts. She only owns the plot and Oc(s). Story is rated T for swearing, fighting and mature fluff... Whats the hell is 'Mature Fluff'?_**

**_Me - Fluffly stuff! Duh!-o- Anywoodles, Enjoy!_**

**_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_"What?" Jacob asked, his voice cracking._

_"I said, 'You. Idiot.'" Kain said to Jacob slowly making sure to drag out the words loudly and clearly, and all the while glaring at Jacob with as much hate as he could muster (Which was a lot)._

_"Not only did you just piss off your imprint, but you pissed off the last person you would want to piss off right now!" He said, throwing his hands in the air, before turning away from Jacob and stopping his way back towards the house._

_"What the hell just happened?" Asked Leah, staring at Jake and waiting for him to explain._

_Jake only sighed and slowly shook his head. "Basically, Jacob over there did something he should have never done." And with that Jake jogged after his brother, leaving the pack, Emily and Jacob in the forest._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_"Kain."_

_"I don' believe it! The nerve of that…that…that werewolf! How dare he do that to Erin!"_

_"Kain."_

_"I hope he never see's her again! He should r-"_

_"KAIN!"_

_"Whhaatt??"_

_"We should find Erin."_

_"I know! I'm just gettin' her stuff."_

_"Well, hurry up. We don' need her goin' off again."_

_"Ok, Ok."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**"JACOB BLACK!!"**_

_Jacob flinched at Emily's tone before turning to her. There was no doubt that she was pissed. Her hands were on her hips and her normally soft eyes were hard as stone and burning holes into Jacobs's own eyes._

_"What the HELL were you thinking!?!"_

_Emilys voice echoed through the forest, making a couple birds fly away, and drowning out Jacobs mumbled excuses._

_"Not only did you just hurt your imprint, but you also made my niece run away! If I could beat you, Jacob, you bet your furry butt I would!"_

_Jacob hung his head as Emily stormed off after Jake and Kain, no doubt going to try to find out were Erin went._

_Sam and the pack followed after her leaving Jacob sitting in the dirt. He swallowed trying to get rid of the sting of tears in his eyes and the heavy weight on his heart._

_"Jacob?"_

_Seth kneeled next to the older werewolf. Never had Seth seen Jacob this sad. Yes, it was bad when Bella left but he seemed even more pitiful as he sat there in the dirt hunched over and his head hung low._

_Seth opened his mouth before closing it again, as he was unable to think of anything to say. He wanted to tell Jacob everything would be ok, but even Seth doubted it right now._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**"EEEEEDDDDWWWAAARRRDDDD!!!"**_

_Edward brought his hands to his ears and closed his eyes as two voices screamed, one in his head and the other into his ears._

_Alice appeared in front of his doorway and he sighed. "I'm going." Is all he said before he jumped out of his window and disappeared._

_"What happened?" Asked Bella, looking over at Alice._

_"I got a vision of Erin coming over here In tears."_

_ "Is she ok?"_

_"I don't know."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Edward stopped short of the treaty line listing as the angry and distraught thoughts of Erin grew louder and louder._

_He jumped back a little bit as a horse shot threw the trees five wolves close behind it. The horse seemed to dissolve from under Erin and she landed on the ground before running over to Edward and pulling him into a hug, sobbing the whole time._

_Edward picked her up and started making his way back to the house, knowing better then to ask what was wrong right now; it would only make her more upset._

_The Cullen's were waiting for Edward as he walked through the door. Esme took one look as Erin, gasped, and herded Edward towards the couch. Edward set her down on the couch before Esme pulled her into a motherly hug. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie went into the kitchen to make her some hot chocolate, and get some ice cream (The best kind of comfort food)._

_Jasper sat down next to Erin, working on trying to calm her down a little._

_'I bet it was one of the mutts' Though Emmett, his voice dripping with venom (No pun intended)._

_Edward nodded, trying to think of what had happened._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Kain burst through the Cullen's door resulting in a loud **BANG** and making the Cullen's look over in shock._

_Kain ran over to Erin and pulled her into a hug (Esme and Jasper had moved), before Jake walked over and started_ _rubbing Erins back. She had calmed down and stopped crying but she was still gasping a little and sniffling a lot._

_Jake looked over at Edward and quickly showed him what had happened, making Edward let out a low growl._

_His family looked over at him, "Jacob." Was all he said._

_Erin sniffled._


	11. Lying and Laying

_**Me - ...**_

_**Sam - You ok?**_

_**Me - *Shakes Head***_

_**Sam - Care to explain?**_

_**Me - Life...Needs to check into a mental hospital...**_

_**Sam - Huh?**_

_**Me - Well, Lifes insane. It all started last October when I had to take my PSATs and then is snowballed ending with my parents divorcing, Me having to move, My brother moving out of the house, The holidays, Trying to tell my mom that I'm not Christian, being told that I'm going to go back to school (I've been homeschooled), Trying to find a job, getting ready to go to collage (in a few years or so), and huge writers block, all while trying to be a teenage girl...**_

_**Sam - *Feeling awkward* Umm...**_

_**Me – Sorry… I really need to find some chocolate… *Wanders off***_

_**Sam – Well… *Pulls out index cards* This story is rated T for cursing, fighting and later fluff. Yasu says she's sorry for the long wait but a lot has happened and she hopes she'll be able to put more out soon. Other then that please enjoy the chapter!**_

**

* * *

**

_It had been one week._

_A whole week._

_Seven days._

_168 hours._

_10,080 minutes._

_604,800 seconds… no, wait. 604,805 seconds._

_To Jacob each and every one of those 604,805 seconds felt like a year, and years could pass pretty slowly when you happen to be a never aging werewolf._

_Jacob let out another loud sigh and slammed his large head against the trunk of a very thick tree. He had phased shortly after he realized what he had done and couldn't find it in himself to phase back. If he was going to act like an animal he might as well as really be one. At least that's what he thought, anyway._

_"You still stuck?" A voice, Jacob recognized as Sam, said in his head._

_"Yea."_

_Sam sighed when he found Jacob with his head pushed against the tree, to be truthful the sight was kind of pitiful. The tree leaning slightly to the side from the pressure Jacob had used; Jacob now just sitting with his head still pushed against the tree, his large wolf ears drooping, and his fur covered in dirt, mud and grass._

_"You look pathetic."_

_Jacob growled as Leah entered the conversation and gave her opinion._

_"Enough, Leah." Said Sam, knowing Jacob had been touchy the past week._

_Sam sighed as Leah huffed and phased back._

_Sam and Jacob patrolled for a while, Jacobs heart not really in it. The sun was setting when Sam phased back after telling Jacob if he needed anything then all he had to do was howl. Jacobs's body flopped to the ground making a dull thud ripple through the air._

_Jacob felt his eyelids fall slightly but refused to close them. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Erins._

_Erin's eyes wide with shock and fear as he yelled at her._

_Erin's eyes narrowing with pure anger as he said the worst thing's possible._

_Erin's eyes; Erin's eyes blinking away tears as she rode away from him. Far; Far away from him, and his idiotic self._

_Jacob was pulled out of his mopping when the steadying streaming of a guitar lightly flouted to his ears._

_Who would play a guitar at night? Let alone at night, in a forest?_

_Then a voice followed._

_He knew that voice! It was her voice! Jacob jumped to his paws and darted to the sound stopping when he saw her._

_Erin._

_She sat on a low branch of a thick tree. He knew this tree. It was the one he pinned her against and then preceded to yell at her. He winced as the scene flashed fresh in his mind but was pulled from it, as Erin continued to sing. He laid down letting some bushed and thicket cover his wolf body, his ears pointing forward and his claws pawing at the dirt resisting the urge to walk up to her and plead with her to forgive him._

_**I don't quite know.**_

_**How to say.**_

_**How I feel. **_

_**Those three words.**_

_**Are said too much, They're not enough.**_

_**If I lay here.**_

_**If I just lay here.**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

_'Yes' thought Jacob inching a little closed her Erin trying to get a good look at her face. It had been so long since he had seen it._

_**Forget what we're told, **_

_**Before we get to old.**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life!**_

_**Let's waste time.**_

_**Chasing birds. **_

_**Flying over our heads.**_

_**I need your grace.**_

_**To remind me, To find me own.**_

_**If I lay here.**_

_**If I just lay here.**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

_**Forget what we're told, **_

_**Before we get old.**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting to life!**_

_**All that I am.**_

_**All that I ever was.**_

_**Is here in you perfect eyes, they're all I can see.**_

_**I don't know where**_

_**Confused about how as well**_

_**Just know that these things will never change for us at all.**_

_**If I lay here.**_

_**If I just lay here.**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

_By now Jacob had come into the clearing were Erin was sitting, though she had yet to see because she was still looking at her guitar._

_Jacob jumped to his feet when he heard Erin sniffle and gasp a little. He whimpered a little when he guessed she was crying._

_Erin looked up quickly making her neck give a tiny crack. When her eyes found Jacobs he froze and she smiled._

_"Well, Hey there, big guy." She said jumping down from her branch and slowly walking towards Jacob. "Sorry ah called ya so late at night. Ya probably want ta be asleep, huh?" She said rubbing her hand over his muzzle._

_'What?' Thought Jacob. 'Why isn't she screaming or running away? What does she mean called? Oh no! Does she know its me?'_

_"I'll send you away in a little if you want, I just would like some company for now."_

_Erin sat down with her back against the trunk of the tree and patting the ground next to her while looking over at Jacob._

_Jacob slowly walked over to her and lay down in front of her._

_Erin whispered a thanks and start stroking his ears and head. Jacob closed his eyes relishing in the feeling of her hands softly stroking his fur. This may be the only time she'll willing touch him._

_After a few moments Erin started to hum a slow, steady, heavy tune. Jacob perked up his ears listing to the tune before she started to softly and sadly sing,_

_**Windmill, Windmill for the land**_

_**Turn forever hand in hand**_

_**Take it all there on your stride**_

_**It is tinkling, falling down…**_

_**Love forever love is free**_

_**Let's turn forever you and me**_

_**Windmill, Windmill for the land**_

_**Is everybody in?**_

_Erin's voice faded into a soft hum before fading out. She sighed and scratched behind Jacob's ears._

_"Everything's gone so wrong…" She stated softly making Jacob bring his head up so he could look her in the eye. Erin was staring at the ground but her eyes were glazed over making Jacob think she was seeing something other then the dirt._

_"My parents are dead. I have an insane uncle who wants me dead. I'm putting my aunt's life at risk staying here. My friends are all pissed at each other. And…and I think I lost any chance I had with an amazing guy."_

_Erin's eyes filled with tears._

_"I don' get it!" She said her voice cracking with frustration. "I trusted him! I thought he was my friend!!"_

_Jacobs's ears went flat against his head and he let out a small whine. It felt like his heart was breaking apart._

_Tears started to fall down Erin's cheeks in fat drops spilling onto her chin and splashing onto her lap. She brought her knees up to her forehead and curled into a ball._

_"I trusted him.." Her voice was weak; Barley a whisper. But Jacob heard it._

_"**I'm sorry…"**_


End file.
